Catalytic dehydrogenation processes are commonly used for the production of light olefins by conversion from their corresponding paraffins. One specific application of this technology produces propylene from the conversion of propane. Propylene is one of the world's largest produced petrochemical commodities and is used, for example, in the production of polypropylene, acrylonitrile, acrylic acid, acrolein, propylene oxide, glycols, plasticizers, oxo alcohols, cumene, isopropyl alcohol, and acetone.
The growth in propylene production is primarily driven by the industry demand for polypropylene. Polypropylene is used in such everyday products as packaging materials and outdoor clothing. The growth rate of polypropylene is expected to be about 5% per year for the near future. To meet this growing demand, producers of propylene are looking for ways to increase their propylene production preferably with minimal additional equipment and cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide processes for increasing production of propylene from paraffins. Moreover, it is desirable to provide processes for increasing production of propylene from paraffins with minimal additional equipment and cost. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description of the Invention and the appended Claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this Background of the Invention.